What We Did On Our Summer Vacation
by bookluvr4life
Summary: The summer after 6th year, AU... The Weasleys are touring America this summer, and Ron and Ginny get to bring some friends along. HG & RHr revised chapter ON HIATUS! Don't read unless you want to flame me for not updating which I won't respond kindly


What We Did on Our Summer Vacation... Chapter 1: Homecomings  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. I wish I did, but I don't. Therefore, you can't sue me. Well, I guess you can, but you won't have any reason, nor will you get anything.  
  
SUMMARY: The summer after Sixth Year, the Weasleys are touring America, and Ron and Ginny get to bring their "friends" along for the trip. They get to experience all that America has to offer (well, maybe not ALL- they're only there for the summer) while trying to keep a low profile since Voldie's back and Harry is The-Boy-Destined-To-Kill-Voldemort, no matter what country he's in.  
  
A/N: All of the characters are going to be acting out of character at some (or many) point(s) in the story, just to warn you.  
  
************************************************************************  
After waving goodbye to her best friend, Harry Potter, at King's Cross Station in London after their fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hermione turned to her other best friend, Ron Weasley.  
"Promise you'll write to me, Ron." she said tearing up at the thought of not having any communication with him throughout the summer.  
"Why? I still don't see why you can't just stay with us this like you did last year. This summer we'll even be at the Burrow." The Burrow was the Weasley family home.  
"I know, but I miss my parents and my old friends. I want to have one summer of normalcy, at least, before graduating."  
"Why?" he whined.  
"Look, Ron. I know you miss having us around during the summer, but that's how I feel all year at Hogwarts about everyone in London." Hermione pointed out.  
"But I need you here this summer: in case anything happens to us next year. I can't lose you, Hermione. I couldn't bear it." he argued softly.  
"Ron, do you remember who we're best friends with? Of course something's going to happen to us. Something always happens to us! But trust me when I say that we'll come out of it, just like we always do." she said, trying to be patient. "Look, I'm late meeting my parents. They said they had a surprise for me. I have to go, but promise you'll write me."  
"I promise," he grudgingly agreed," but that doesn't mean I don't still wish you came over this summer."  
"I know." With that, Hermione grabbed her trunk and began dragging it toward the exit. After a minute of struggling, she ran back to Ron, kissed his cheek, threw his stuff off the trolley, put hers on it, and started running back towards the exit. Stopping and glancing back at where Ron still stood with his hand on his cheek where she kissed it, Hermione laughed to herself.  
"Boys."  
"What about us?" a deep voice inquired, snapping her out of her reverie.  
"Excuse me?" she asked the stranger.  
"You laughed and said: 'boys' and I was wondering what a beautiful girl like you had against us."  
"Who ARE you?" she asked the boy, shocked at the nerve of him interrupting her thoughts.  
"I'm sorry. How rude of me not to introduce myself. I am Nathaniel Granger, but you can call me either Nathan or Nate. I'm here to pick up my cousin; she goes to boarding school."  
Smiling to herself at the fact that her own cousin didn't recognize her, Hermione decided to play a little game with him.  
"Oh, Nate, that's so sweet of you, coming out here just to pick up your cousin from school." Hermione gushed, "You must miss her so much when she's away." Glancing over her cousin's well-toned body, she tried not to laugh while adding: "I can certainly see why she'd have reason to miss you, though."  
"Thank you," he replied, blushing, "but I haven't seen her in about five years, so I can't wait to see her again. What about you, though? Why is a beautiful girl like you here all alone?"  
"I, um, had to see my friend off. He lives in Surrey and his relatives didn't want to come." Which is sort of true, Hermione reasoned with herself, I had to make sure Harry left okay, and his horrid family really didn't want to come.  
"He? Is this a boyfriend of yours?" Nate asked, suddenly wary of stepping out of bounds.  
"No, he isn't. I actually don't have a boyfriend." Hermione answered, knowing what was next, and fighting off a giggle.  
"Really? Well," he said, stepping closer, "maybe I can change that. What are you doing tonight? Would you like to join me for dinner?"  
"I'm sorry, Nate, but I really can't date you." Hermione said apologetically.  
"Why not? You just said you don't have a boyfriend."  
"And I don't. I just have a policy against dating family." Seeing the confused look on the boy's face, she stuck out her hand, smiling broadly. "Hermione Ann Granger, glad to see you again."  
Nate's jaw dropped at this revelation. He had been flirting with his cousin! And the shy, little bookworm was HOT!!! The shock didn't last long, though. He quickly pulled her into a giant hug and twirled her around.  
"Minnie! How are you? I missed you so much!"  
"I know, I missed you too, but don't call me Minnie. I didn't know you were coming! How are you? How's everyone doing? Oh I missed you so much!" she said, pulling him into another giant hug.  
"Hermione? Is this why you want to stay in London this summer? You have a boyfriend here?" a new, yet familiar voice weakly asked.  
Twirling around, but keeping her arm around Nate's waist, Hermione saw Ron standing there, hurt and betrayal clearly etched across his face.  
"What? No, Ron. No." she said, moving forward and grabbing his arm before he could walk off, "Nate's not my boyfriend. He's my cousin."  
"Your cousin?" relief flooded his voice, "Well, I feel stupid now. Ron Weasley, pleased to meet you." he said, shaking Hermione's hand off his arm while extending it to Nate.  
"Nathaniel Granger. Any friend of Minnie's is a friend of mine." He shook Ron's outstretched hand while trying to hide a grin.  
"Nate!" Hermione shrieked at the same time as Ron choked out "Minnie? MINNIE???"  
"Shut up Ron! And stop laughing. He couldn't say 'Hermione' when we were younger. Oh, for the love of Merlin, STOP LAUGHING!" And he did, but only after she kicked him in the shin. Hard.  
"Damn, Hermione that hurt!" Ron exclaimed as he leaned on her shoulder for support.  
"It was supposed to, you arsehole. What did you come over here for anyway?"  
Ron shifted uneasily before finally answering: "Oh, I wanted to ask if you err, wanted to go school shopping with us or if that would ruin your 'normal' summer."  
"Stop being such a prat, Ron. Of course I'll go with you; I have every year we've been friends. We have to go now; we're supposed to meet my parents. Tell your family 'hello' for me, ok?"  
"Ok, bye 'Mione."  
"Bye Ron."  
"Wait-" he said as she started walking away.  
"What?" she asked impatiently, turning around to face him again.  
"Don't I get another kiss goodbye?"  
"One isn't enough for you?" she asked incredulously.  
"Not when I'm not going to see you for two months." he pouted.  
"OK, fine," she said, smiling. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed her friend's cheek for the second time in 15 minutes. Well, she would have, had he not angled his head so she'd have an easier time reaching his cheek. As it was, she ended up kissing Ron full on the lips.  
After the initial shock of being kissed by Hermione, Ron quickly responded to her kiss-- however chaste it had been meant to be-- and made her respond to him. After 30 seconds or so, Ron ran his tongue over her lips, which quickly parted to make way. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and began absent-mindedly running her fingers through his hair while Ron pulled her closer to him (which was near impossible) and began caressing the small of her back with one hand as the other held her tight. The two carried on like that for several minutes.  
"Are you two planning on breathing anytime soon, or should I just tell Uncle Bill and Aunt Liz that their only daughter died from suffocation while kissing some guy in the train station?" Nate's voice broke in, interrupting the two, causing him to receive an if-looks-could-kill-you'd- be-dead glare from Ron and an oh-my God-what-have-I-done look from Hermione. The two hastily (on Hermione's part-- Ron was in a sort of daze) broke apart and Hermione grabbed her trunk.  
Embarrassed, Hermione muttered: "Goodbye Ron." Turning to her cousin and walking away, Hermione started chattering, "So, Nate, what are you doing these days?" ***********************************************************************  
She kissed me. She really kissed me. Who knew she could do something besides argue with that mouth? That was- wow- um, yeah. She kissed me like she would somebody she really likes. Why is that? Wait- I kissed her first. Well, I kissed her back first. That just sounds weird... I mean, I know she's my best friend, and Harry's been pushing me to ask her out and all, but damn! That was one helluva kiss. Does she like me like that, too? I'm going to ask her out at school next year. But what if she says no? That would make everything too weird between us, so maybe I won't. I'll ask Harry, he'll know what to do. I do know one thing, though: I am never washing these lips again.  
"Oy, Ron, snap out of it! We have to get going. Mum wants to get home before dad."  
"Yeah, ok, Gin. I'm coming." Ron mumbled, still staring at the spot Hermione was standing at just a few minutes earlier before being dragged off by his ear by his little sister. ***********************************************************************  
"Oh, Hermione, it's so good to have you home again. We missed you so much this year."  
"I know mum, and I'm sorry I didn't write more, but our exams this year determine if we can continue with the classes we've been taking, and those determine what jobs we can get later on, so I really needed to focus on school this year, and help Harry and Ron with their work, too. Plus, you know, Ron and I are both Prefects, so I had a lot of extra responsibility this year." She said this all in one breath, so she had to wait for her parents to decipher what she had just said before they responded.  
"We know, sweetie, but we miss you all the same. I hope you three didn't find any trouble to get into this year. You know we worry."  
"Yes daddy, I know. We stayed out of trouble as much as possible." We never find trouble, it always finds us. Well, Harry, rather, but we follow him into it. Anyways, that's not the point. The point is that we don't find danger, it follows us around.  
"How is your friend doing? The one whose brother died this year?" Ron's older brother, Bill, died trying to convert the goblins he worked with to siding with Dumbledore, instead of being so apathetic about the war.  
"That was Ron's brother, Bill. Ron's still really upset about it. The Weasley's are a really close family, so it was really hard on all of them, but Ron especially. He really looked up to Bill. He was the only one who would play with Ron when he was little, besides Ginny, even if it was only in the summers when he was home from school." Seeing the looks on her family's faces, she clarified: "Bill was the oldest of the Weasleys; he left for Hogwarts before Ron was even born. Can we maybe talk about something else, please, though? This is depressing me. How are you two? Why is Nate here, and where are Aunt Pam and Uncle Chris?"  
"Chill out, chica," Nate commanded, "you need to learn how to relax; that's why I'm staying with you this summer, to-"  
"EEEK! (A/N: that's a girly-squeal that hurts your ears to hear, but we all do it anyways) You're staying here all summer? Really? That's wonderful! Oh, we have so much to catch up on, and we have to-" But what they 'had' to do went unheard as Nate's hand wrapped around his cousin's neck and covered her mouth.  
"EW!!! I can't believe you licked me!" he screamed, pulling his hand away and wiping it on his shirt.  
"That's what you get for sticking your hand over my mouth. What did you do that for, anyways?"  
"You talk too much. I had to shut you up somehow."  
"Excuse us." Hermione's parents, who, up until that point were enjoying watching the two teens interact chose to leave so as not to have to bear witness against their daughter in the murder trial.  
"WHAT!? I- wha- you- how- what- how dare you?!" Hermione sputtered indignantly.  
"You really do need to chill out, you know. Getting upset over something that stupid." Seeing his calm demeanor only fueled Hermione's temper.  
"Stupid? STUPID? I am the top of my class and you- you have the nerve to call me stupid?"  
"Not you, Minnie. Just that you get upset over stupid things." he calmly explained to his cousin, who was getting redder by the second.  
"God, you sound like Ron! And what did I say about calling me that?"  
"Not to, which only makes it more fun to do so. Speak of the devil, what's going on with you and this Rob character? First, you say you don't have a boyfriend, then this dude comes over all hurt that you're hugging me, HE asks YOU to go shopping, then, he asks you for a kiss, and proceeds to snog you to death in the train station. What's really going on? That sure doesn't sound like not having a boyfriend to me."  
"It's not like that. Ron and I are just friends. Best friends, but still just friends." she protested, but in such a wistful voice that he knew she didn't want it that way.  
"Whatever you say." he slowly said.  
"I'm glad you understand." Hermione replied, gaining her normal demeanor back.  
"What, that you're completely mule-headed? I've understood that since you could talk."  
"No, that I'm completely right!"  
"I stand by what I said."  
"Prat!"  
"Mule!"  
"Git!"  
  
"Flirt!"  
Snape!"  
"What the hell is a Snape?" Much to his chagrin, instead of answering, his cousin just started laughing hysterically. "What? I want to know what you called me!"  
"Snape is one of my professors." she gasped between fits of giggles.  
"And you don't like him?" Nate asked, venturing a not-so-wild guess.  
"He's a rude, sarcastic, sardonic git." She stated simply.  
"Well, that's not so bad. I get called that every day."  
"He also has stringy, greasy black hair." she said, smirking.  
"Oh! My! God! You did NOT just say I have bad hair!" with that, Nate pulled out a mirror and comb to make sure his sandy brown hair was still perfectly gelled up. "My hair looks great, unlike the ball of fluff on top of YOUR head. Don't scare me like that."  
"God, you sound like these girls in my dormitory, Lavendar and Parvati. They are completely shallow." Hermione was definitely NOT looking forward to spending the entire summer with the male counterpart of her two giggling roommates.  
"So just because I care about how I look, I'm suddenly shallow?" he asked mock- indignantly.  
"What are you talking about? It's not sudden. You've been shallow ever since I can remember. You even teethed on a mirror!" she exclaimed.  
"Damn, I thought you would have forgotten about that by now."  
  
"Too bad for you I don't forget anything, let alone anything embarrassing."  
"Hmm," he said. thinking, "I guess I'll just have to tell you something to make you forget about those embarrassing moments of mine, few and far between as they are."  
"Oh, you mean like that time oh-so-long ago when you didn't recognize that cousin of yours and ended up asking her out?" Hermione replied swiftly.  
"Yes, like that." he answered, frowning.  
"Not bloody likely."  
"Hermione! You swore!"  
"So I did. Ron must be rubbing off on me." seeing the look in his face, she quickly exclaimed: "Not like that, you perv!"  
"You keep insisting that Ron isn't your boyfriend, but tell me why I should believe that you don't want him to be. You keep talking about him all the time, even when he is in no way related to the conversation."  
"A) He's my best friend; B) It's really none of your business; C) I never said I didn't; D) I spend a lot of time with him and Harry, so naturally I will be reminded of him, especially when my idiot of a cousin is, well, an idiot." she said, daring him to challenge her on even one of those points. He didn't. He challenged all four.  
"Since you seem to be so fond of lists, I will respond in the same manner. A) The person you love should be your best friend, and it often works best if you are friends before- hand B) It IS my business if I'm going to spend all summer listening to you talk about this guy, I'd at least like you to admit your feelings for him C) Ha! I knew it, why aren't you together? D) I have yet to hear you talk about Harry." he said all this very smoothly, at the same pace as Hermione had spoken (about 150 words per minute), and began speaking right after she had finished.  
"Since we've already decided to start arguing in lists, I'll continue the tradition. A) Where the hell did you hear that? I highly doubt that you've been in love, or that it was with your best friend. B) I already did, you can commence with making my life a living hell from here on out with that information; C) Damn, I didn't mean to let that slip, and it's because of Harry; D) The reason I don't talk a lot about Harry is because he has a bunch of shit going on in his life, most of which I have been sworn to keep secret."  
"A) Yes, I have been in love, yes it was with my best friend, and to your unanswered questions, yes we are still best friends, even though she decided we're better off as friends; B) I will not make your life a living hell, I will merely continue asking questions until I have a satisfactory answer. If that happens to take the rest of the summer and makes you miserable, it is your fault for not answering me and not mine for asking the questions; C) Well you did, and how can this guy not want what would make his two best friends really happy by finally admitting their love for each other? D) Well, sucks to be him, doesn't it? I still don't get why that means you won't say anything about him, though."  
"A) Well, bullocks to you. It doesn't work that way for everybody, though; B)Yes, that will make my summer a living hell, and no, I don't plan on just giving you straight answers from here on out; C) You don't know what's been going on therefore can't understand the reasoning behind the actions; D) I've gotten so used to not saying anything remotely involving Harry for fear it might get into the wrong hands that it's become a habit not to speak about him."  
"A) Maybe not, but it can for you. It only took two minutes of you two together, well 10 if you include kissing, to see you're perfect for each other; B) Why not? It'd make both our lives easier; C) No, I don't, but I know he'd probably rather have you together than all awkward around each other; D) Why? Does he have some mortal enemy or something?"  
"A) That may be, but it still won't work; B) Since when have I done anything simply because it would make my life easier? Look at my third year, for Pete's sake! C) Maybe you're right; D) Yes."  
"A) I still want to know why not, nothing you've said so far makes me think otherwise, except that last part, which I'm going to get to in a minute (it was actually less than a minute, considering the speed at which Grangers argue); B) What happened third year? C) I know I'm right D) Damn. That sucks"  
"You know what, Nate? You're fun to argue with." she said, trying to distract him. It worked.  
"Why thank you. I pride myself on my debating skills. I'm on the team at school, you know." he said, quite proudly.  
"No I did not know that. It's a good way to use your natural talents, though. I bet you're quite good at it, too."  
"Well, I wouldn't be if I weren't raised with you." Muttering loud enough for her to hear, he added: "Making me tell you why I needed food in order to get lunch. You were just mean." Well, since Hermione couldn't exactly argue that point, she just smacked him.  
"That was a long time ago. Besides, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't be where you are today."  
"And where exactly is that?"  
"In my living room arguing with me." she said, laughing.  
"How the hell can we be arguing when you're laughing?"  
  
"I simply enjoy a good argument. I certainly don't get good ones at school with that mindless bunch of twits that claim to be my peers."  
"But I bet you try anyway. Besides, you love one of those mindless twits, so stop badmouthing them."  
"What, so just because I might have a small amount of feelings towards one means I can't harbor a deep-rooted hatred for the rest? Besides, that one twit may be the reason I don't like any of them."  
"Hermione, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think you could have a deep-rooted hatred of anyone. And that's just stupid."  
  
"You've never seen the look on Harry or Ron's face when they're told someone they love was murdered." Suddenly, the conversation (A/N: which I'm sorry, never really existed till I started typing, so sorry if it doesn't make much sense) took a turn for the serious. She started tearing up at the thought of all the people who had died fighting Voldemort, both in the present and past.  
"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Sort of uncomfortable at her tears, Nate moved closer and wrapped his arms around his cousin's trembling shoulders. "Talk to me about it."  
"Thanks Nate, but it's nothing. I should be used to it by now-"  
"NO! Never allow yourself to get used to murder! The world will be far worse off if everyone gets apathetic towards people killing other people. You have to be one of the ones to change it. You ARE one of the ones who will change it."  
"No, Harry is. It's his destiny." she said sadly.  
"Shhh. It's okay." Fishing for something not-so-depressing to talk about, he finally settled on a subject. "Want to meet my friends tomorrow? We'd have a bunch of fun together. You're what? A size 3? We can have so much fun giving you a makeover!"  
"Slow down there, cowboy," she said indignantly, "What makes you think I need a makeover, or that I'd let you give me one? I personally don't see what's wrong with my look. It fits me."  
Knowing he was treading on dangerous water, Nate quickly tried to remove his foot from his mouth.  
"Nothing, Mione. You're gorgeous. I just think that your clothes don't reflect that. They hide your natural beauty instead of enhancing it."  
"You really think I'm pretty?" she asked in a small voice.  
"Mione, look at yourself! If you weren't my cousin, I'd ask you out. Hell, I did!"  
"Exactly. You saw a pretty face and asked it out. It didn't matter who I was inside, so long as I looked good on the outside. That's exactly what I DON'T want to happen.  
"I asked you out cuz I liked what I saw, yes, but also because you reminded me of, well, you."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Mione, what I remember of you from five years ago is that you were smart, kind, had a good sense of humor, and were loyal. When I was talking to you earlier, I saw all of those qualities. I liked that you reminded me of you by having those qualities. Being pretty was just a bonus. Then of course, I found out the reason you reminded me of you so strongly is that you are you."  
"What's your point, Nate?"  
"My point is that maybe you need a new look to get a certain someone to admit how he feels about you."  
"How many times do I have to tell you? Ron doesn't like me like that. I admitted that I like him, yes, but he has yet to do any such thing. He just doesn't like me that way."  
"What makes you say that? From what I saw in that kiss, he had very strong feelings for you that extend way past just friendship. You were kissing for about 5 minutes, and would have gone on longer, probably, had I not interrupted."  
"Why did you anyways? It's not like I'm not spending the rest of the summer with you. Why did you have you stop the best thing that's happened all year?"  
"The best thing all year? I highly doubt that. You always had a way of being all adventurous ever since we were little, even if you made up a bunch of rules about what we could do."  
  
"You heard what I said about Bill, Ron's brother? The rest of the year wasn't much better. No, not always people we know and love, but there's a war going on out there that has people being murdered left and right, and there's always the fear that it's your loved one who's going to be next. It's unbearable."  
  
"What are you talking about? There's no war going on right now."  
"Nate, there's something I'm going to tell you that may shock you a little, but you have to listen to everything I'm going to say, and swear not to tell anyone else..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
As Hermione began telling her cousin about the wizarding world, another who had been in the dark about this strange world most of his life, stood staring out his bedroom window at the starry sky. Harry Potter thought about everything that had happened to him in the past few years and all the adventures he had had after finding out that he was a wizard.  
I'm not sure if this is going to be the best or the worst summer I've had so far. Voldemort's gaining power and killing a bunch of innocent people, just for kicks, while those who have to power to stop-- or at least slow down-- his destruction are trying to pick up the broken pieces after it's too late to do anything to stop him. Who's going to be next? Ginny? Ron? Hermione? Hagrid? Dumbledore? Another one of the Weasley's? Merlin knows it was bad enough when Bill was killed. And Ginny's already faced him; I don't want her to have to go through that again, though she probably will, to help. And Mr. Wesley, who almost died back in fifth year when Nagini bit him. Ron and Hermione are always there with me whenever something happens, and all the other Weasleys are Order members (yes, Fred & George joined, against much protesting from their mother... and Snape). It can easily be one of them next. Then what will I do? They're like my family, and if one of them dies because of me (A/N: somebody's ego-centric, thinking the whole war revolves around him... wait, it kinda does, never mind.), I couldn't be around them. They'd hate me. I'd hate myself. Merlin, I can't think about this. It's too depressing. Harry laid back in his bed to try to get some sleep before he had to wake up to fix his aunt and uncle breakfast, but said couple was up late... enjoying... their last night before Dudley came home for the summer (who cares if Harry hears? He's just a freak, after all), and he couldn't sleep.  
No problem, I can read until I fall asleep. What to read, what to read? I've already read all of Dudley's old books, which pretty much rules out every book I can get, he thought, kicking his Hogwarts trunk absently (the Dursleys were too scared of the Order to not let him have it). Duh! Potions will make me fall asleep. Why didn't I think of it sooner? Plus, if it doesn't work, I'll actually know something in class, which will bug Snape to no end. It's a win-win situation. As not many such situations wound up in Harry's life, he immediately seized the opportunity and began reading the textbook. He became so engrossed in what he was reading, that, an hour later, he didn't notice when his aunt and uncle quieted and went to sleep.  
WOW! Who knew this stuff was actually interesting? The way Snape teaches, you'd think Potions is a chore, not an interesting, ages-old art form. God, I sound like Hermione. She always thought Potions was important. But I wonder if she actually just thinks it's interesting or just another class to learn as much about as possible. Probably just another class; that's the way her mind works. Beside, she's never mentioned liking it to Ron or me. Well, unless you count that time second year when she told us to break into Snape's storage cabinet to make the Polyjuice Potion. But that was probably more her curiosity that anything else. She's always so damn interested in knowing everything and helping everyone that she never takes time to just chill out. I wonder if she even knows how to. Harry laughed at the thought.  
"A teenager not knowing how to chill out. That's damn near impossible. But you never know with Hermione." Harry glanced at the clock and realized he better be quiet rather than wake the Dursleys, so he turned his thoughts inward once again.  
That girl is full of surprises. I mean, nobody expected her to start SPEW in fourth year. Ron and I have been really mean about that; we shouldn't tease her so much. I just wish she could realize how happy the House-Elves are working for free. They may not know any different, but that's how it's been for generations, and it kills them to not be loyal to their family-- the one they work for and the one they were born into. Dobby is the exception, not the rule. Why can't she see that? She's just too damn stubborn, that's why. Like with the whole Krum thing. She told me she only writes to him during the school year, and that's just to so she can show Ron what an idiot he is about the whole thing. Not that he'll ever get it. I love Ron like a brother (A/N: ::cough:: in-law ::cough), I really do, but he's just too blind to see what's right in front of him. It's obvious to everyone that those two are meant for each other. Hell, even Ginny saw it when she first started hanging out with us. What did she call it again? Oh yeah- 'repressed sexual tension.' It was really weird talking about their sexual tension, especially under the circumstances.  
**********BEGIN FLASHBACK**********  
At the beginning of the Easter Holidays in Harry's fifth year, two nights after everyone had left for home, Harry was alone in front of the fire in the common room, curled up under a blanket at the end of the long couch. He was trying to clear his mind of all thoughts, but one kept popping back to the front of his mind as soon as he thought he had banished it. No, not the door in the Department of Mysteries, which is what he had been telling his friends had haunted his dreams when he couldn't tell them the truth... they just wouldn't understand. How could they? How could his best friend understand the fact that Harry was having... well, not PG-13 dreams about his baby sister, and that was why he woke up drenched in a cold sweat and screaming near every night? It would not have been good for his health, or so he was telling himself when he heard the soft padding of bare feet on the dormitory stairs. Trying to cover the bulge in his boxers that came from just thinking about Ginny, he turned around to see the object of his contemplations walking towards him in nothing but an oversized t-shirt.  
"Oh fuck!" he whispered, cursing fate and insomnia both.  
"What? Who's there?" she asked, also in a whisper, looking around for the source of the oath. "Oh, Harry, it's you. What are you doing up?"  
"I couldn't sleep." he said simply. There was really no reason to tell her it was her fault.  
"Me neither. Mind if I join you there?"  
What, here? Under the blanket? But she'll be sure to see-- oh, on the couch here. Get your mind out of the gutter, Potter!  
"Not at all. Pull up a cushion." he said, patting the space next to himself.  
"Thanks, she said, walking around the couch to where he was sitting.  
"They sat in silence for a while, immersed in their own thoughts, staring at the fire-- or in Harry's case, what the firelight was doing to Ginny's face, hair, and the pale skin on her extremely long (in his opinion) legs. As he turned back to the fire, his thoughts getting too erotic with her sitting right next to him, he saw her shiver and pull her legs up under the t-shirt.  
Ohmigod! She's not wearing any shorts! Only that t-shirt and- holy fuck, that's a thong! (A/N: Please don't hate Harry for looking. He's a teenage guy with a half- naked girl next to him, he can't help it. Not that I'm dissing any teenage guys out there. I love you all dearly and would love a chance to date each and every one of you. Oops, I didn't mean to say that. Ignore me.)  
"Ginny, you must be freezing. Want to share my blanket?" he asked, hoping his voice didn't sound too thick.  
"If it's not a problem."  
"Of course not. I should have given it to you a long time ago." Crap, I hope she doesn't catch the double meaning there.  
With a small 'thanks', she cuddled up to Harry under the blanket and returned to her thoughts, at least until he interrupted them again.  
"Um, Gin, do you think you could stop doing that? You're driving me crazy!"  
"What? I'm just thinking."  
"That's not all you're doing." He shifted the blanket to reveal her fingers playing with his boxers, and in doing so, also showing her what she was doing to him.  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" she gasped, "I sometimes fidget when I'm stressed. I certainly didn't mean to, well..." Though I wouldn't mind doing it again, consciously this time, though. No, Bad Ginny! You're over him!  
"What's so stressful that's keeping you awake?"  
"Ron." she said simply, as though that explained everything.  
So she's doing that to me and thinking about her brother!? This is a very- strange- situation.  
"What about Ron?" he asked cautiously, inching away.  
"Him and Hermione. It drives me nuts! Doesn't it do you?"  
No, he thought, you're driving me nuts, but said instead: "I know what you mean. I hate the way they fight all the time."  
"Exactly. Why can't they just admit they like each other and that the constant fighting is their way of cover up us all the repressed sexual tension they've been feeling?"  
"Se- sexual what?" he croaked out. God, I can't talk to her about sex. Especially that of my two best friends, one of whom is her brother!  
"Sexual tension. You know, like when you're really attracted to someone and there's this awkwardness and all- around weird feeling when you're around them."  
"Yeah. Yeah I get it." he said, turning to face her. I get it all the time you're around me in private. Well, that and a boner.  
"Yeah." God, he's gorgeous. And those eyes- I could lose myself in them. No I can't. I'm over him. I'm over him. I'm over him.  
"Yeah." Breathe, Harry, breathe. You can't get all light- headed and crazy around her. You never know what might happen if you lose control. Breathe. I can't do this. I can't sit here and look at her with that t- shirt and her sexy long legs and not do something.  
"I have to go."  
"What? No, Harry, stay." Seeing the resolve on his face, she added: "Please. It's nice. I- I like sitting here with you. Don't leave."  
"I have to," he said, wincing at her hurt expression, he moved to get up.  
"Why? What did I do?"  
"You turned me on. Look, I know you don't like me anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't like you. Whenever we're around each other, I have to fight to stay in control, and being down here tonight, I don't think I can much longer. That's why I have to go; I don't want to do something you'll hate me for." He stood up to go, but before he could leave, she jumped up to block his path and pushed him back down onto the couch.  
"Look at me, Harry James Potter."  
  
And he did. His gaze lifted from the floor to her long, gorgeous legs to where the old t- shirt stopped just below her stomach, revealing the black and silver diamond studded thong up to where the swell of her breasts was accentuated by her arms folded underneath them. And with the firelight behind her, making the thin white t-shirt all but disappear, it was no wonder his teeth and fists were clenched when he finally did look at her face.  
"I don't hate you for having those thoughts. It's perfectly natural. I could never hate you for that. And I'm not exactly over you either. So, I guess I don't see why something shouldn't happen between us."  
Harry's eyes widened throughout the whole speech and were popping out of his head when he walked over to the couch and lowered herself on top of him, one knee on each side of his waist. When she started softly kissing his jaw, he nearly lost control.  
Not caring how heady his voice was at that point, just knowing he had to stop before they went too far-- which would not take much provoking-- he spoke up.  
"Ginny. Stop. Now."  
"I thought this was what you wanted." she said, still straddling him.  
"Yeah, but in a few seconds, I'm going to lose control, and I don't want to do anything to hurt you."  
"There's nothing you could do to me that I don't want you to." she assured him, suckling on his neck.  
"That's not the kind of hurting I was talking about."  
"I know." She started kissing him again, this time finding his mouth before he could argue again. To her surprise, though, instead of kissing her back, Harry threw her onto the couch and raced up the boys dormitory stairs into the shower, where he stayed under the icy water for a very long time. After he got out, he went back downstairs to retrieve his blanket, but as he neared the couch, realized that his blanket wasn't alone. Buried underneath it, with tearstains running down her face, was Ginny Weasley, sniffling every now and then.  
"Gin," he said softly, "I didn't mean to abandon you like that. I just didn't want to do something we'd regret. I don't want to ruin what we could have by moving too fast, too soon. I couldn't sleep with you. Not like that."  
"I know. I wasn't thinking. I- I lost control." she said, wiping her eyes on his blanket.  
"Yeah, I noticed. I knew that wasn't really you either. Hey, is there room for me under there," he asked, indicating his blanket that she was lying under, "That shower pretty much froze me."  
"Sure, come on in," she replied, sinking back into the couch to make room for him, "just don't try to seduce me again, Mister."  
"Me seduce you? I think you're sorely mistaken. If anyone is doing the seducing here, it's you. I am not the one with the incredibly sexy body, gorgeous long legs, and the softest, fullest lips imaginable."  
"True. I am unfairly beautiful. You really don't have much choice in being so attracted to me. I guess it's not your fault that you're seducing me. Curse my irresistibility!" she joked, then turned silent.  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "Gin, what's wrong?"  
"Is that the only reason you like me? Cuz you think I'm pretty?"  
"Ginny, how can you think that? You are the sweetest, nicest, most honest, and yes, sexiest, person ever to have lived, but that doesn't even scratch the surface of things I love about you. You aren't afraid to tell me when I'm being an idiot. You can laugh at me when I'm being stupid. You can laugh at yourself when you're being stupid. You come with me on all my misadventures. You have the sweetest, most pure laugh I have ever heard. You love life. You-"  
"Okay, I get it. You can stop trying to make me feel better now. You did your job."  
"Good, cuz now it's your turn. I'm not even that good- looking to make you just want me for my body. Am I just the Boy-Who-Lived? Why do you like me?"  
"Oh my God, Harry. I can't believe you even have to ask that. You are the most selfless person I have ever met. You can laugh at yourself. You aren't afraid to admit it when you've done something you shouldn't have, even if you take it to an extreme sometimes. Mostly, though, I don't know where I begin and you end. We've become so close over the past few months. It's like I know you better than I know myself. And all those things you love about me, I love about you, I just don't know how to articulate myself as well as you. I love everything about you, Harry. I love you."  
"Really? You do? I love you too, I just was afraid you'd think I was an idiot if I said it and you didn't feel the same."  
"Harry, I could never think you were an idiot for saying how you feel. Never. Especially about something as sweet as that." Just then the clock chimed 3 o'clock.  
"You know, we should probably get up to our dorms, unless you want someone to find us here like this." Harry said, meaning Ron.  
"It's Easter Hols. Nobody's going to wake up early. We'll be up before them, as long as we get to sleep sometime soon."  
"Mmmmm. Sounds good to me. I get to fall asleep with the girl I love in my arms, and wake up with her, too. What could be better?"  
"Absolutely nothing." she said, kissing him gently, then turning onto her other side to sleep, so that she was facing the couch.  
"Gin, you awake?" Harry asked a few minutes later.  
"Yeah, why?" she asked, craning her neck to try and see him.  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked almost timidly.  
"Of course I will. We can't tell anyone though."  
"What? Why not? Not even Ron and Hermione?"  
"No. Especially not Ron. Do you know what he'd do to you?" The question hung in the air for a few minutes until Harry reluctantly agreed, if only for the fact that he didn't want to get beat up by his best friend.  
They fell asleep quickly, and woke u in pretty much the same position, with Harry's hand draped across Ginny's waist, the two snuggled up close to each other. When Harry woke up with a big lump next to him, he freaked out, trying to remember what it was. When he remembered, he relaxed and began kissing her neck and lazily drawing circles on her stomach with his fingers. As Ginny stirred, he gently turned her over onto her other side and propped himself up on his other arm next to her. Gently brushing his lips against hers repeatedly until she had woken up, Harry reveled in the feeling of waking up next to the love of his life.  
"I love you, Ginny." he whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you too, Harry." she said smiling sleepily. "How did you sleep?"  
"Good actually. It was the first time in a long time I haven't had any dreams. Of course, that could be because I had the real thing next to me, so I didn't have any need to dream."  
"I don't mean to interrupt, but you may want to get up. People are going to be waking up in an hour or so, and I really don't think it would be a good idea to let Ron find you guys like this. I personally thought it was sweet, but I don't think he'd see it the same way." As soon as this other voice started talking, Harry and Ginny turned themselves to be able to see who was talking at the same time as making sure they were covered. Wide- eyed they stared at Hermione, trying to figure out how to get out of the situation without giving everything away. Figuring there was no way to do so, Harry conceded.  
"You're right Hermione. I really don't want Ron to see us like this. We should go get dressed, Ginny. Then, we have to talk. Us then all three of us. In the meantime, don't say anything to anyone, Hermione." He stood up to go to his dormitory, then turned back to kiss Ginny who was still lying down.  
"Go get dressed. Keep the blanket. You need it more than me at the moment." he said, smiling as he remembered what she was wearing. "I'll see you later. Remember, we need to talk. Hermione, can you please distract Ron after breakfast? Then, we'll all talk after lunch- minus Ron, of course. I love you." He leaned back down to kiss Ginny again, and then walked up his stairs, only looking back when he reached the landing outside his room.  
**********END FLASHBACK**********  
Thinking of how close he and Ginny had gotten in the last 15 months, Harry decided that it would be the best summer ever, and no matter what happened with Voldemort, he'd get through it- no, he'd win with her by his side. ***********************************************************************  
When Ron, Ginny, and their mother arrived home, they found the house... quiet.  
"Mum," Ginny said timidly, "what happened? The house is quiet. It's scary."  
"Don't be silly, dear. Nobody's home, that's all."  
"Molly? Kids? Are you home yet?" Arthur's voice called out from inside the house. "There you are," he said, peeking out the door, "I was thinking: we haven't spent nearly enough time together as a family in the past year."  
Ron and Ginny looked at each other warily. Nothing good could possibly come of this.  
"So I was thinking about what we could do to remedy that in the next year, and I came up with one solution. This summer, we are going to America."  
  
"Really, dad? We're really going to America this summer?" Ginny squealed as she jumped up and down around the yard at the same time Ron asked: "can Hermione come, too? And Harry, if Dumbledore says it's okay? Please dad?"  
"Calm down, children," Molly chimed in, "Each of you can bring up to two friends, IF their parent or guardian says it's alright."  
When she spoke, both teens' faces lit up, then almost immediately fell again as they processed what she said.  
"But, dad, Harry's aunt and uncle won't let him come. They don't want him to have fun at all, and especially going to America with his best friends."  
"Don't worry, Ron. We'll think of something to get them to come." Ginny said.  
"Them? Who do you want to bring?" Ron asked suspiciously.  
"Luna and Neville. Luna was going to go with her father looking for Crumple- Horned Snorkacks, and I doubt Neville's Gran will want him to come. You know how over- protective she is of him." Ginny pointed out.  
"What do you want to bring them for?" Ron snidely asked, "Luna's crazy and Neville's, well, Neville."  
"Maybe you can't see their good points, but those two have been really good friends to me. You know, when you, Harry, and Hermione were busy trying to forget about my existence, they were there. Well, mostly there on Luna's part."  
Ron snickered at that last part, but apologized for his... lack of interest in his sister's life.  
"Gin, I've already apologized for that, like, a million bazillion times! Besides, you were always so weird around Harry, my best friend, that I didn't think you'd want to spend more time with us." Not to mention that he didn't want to be around Ginny when she was acting like that.  
"A fat lot you know. Did you ever stop to think that maybe that's exactly what I needed? No, of course not. You never even stop to think. Hermione does that for you. Look, let's just focus on trying to get our friends to be able to come with us."  
The two teens went up to their rooms to brain-storm ideas that might persuade their friends to change their plans for the summer. Finally, they came up with some good letters to send, asking for their friends to come.  
Dear Luna,  
I know the summer has just begun, but I have some exciting news.  
Mum and dad are taking Ron and me to America this summer, and they  
said we can each invite two friends, and I want you and Neville to  
come. It will be so much fun! I know you were looking forward to  
looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks with your father, but we will be  
spending some time in the Florida Everglades, which are home to the  
three- footed Crinkle- dinks, which, to my knowledge, have yet to be  
featured in the Quibbler. By coming with us, I'm sure you could take  
tons of interesting pictures and even write an article about all the  
interesting animals we're bound to see. You'll be helping your  
father's magazine, and I'm sure you could get some extra credit next  
year in Care of Magical Creatures from Hagrid. Please think about it,  
at least, then write me back.  
Your Friend,  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Dear Neville,  
How are you doing? First off, I want to thank you for always  
being there to listen to me whenever I just needed to talk to someone.  
You have been the nicest, sweetest friend I could ever ask for. In  
an attempt to repay the kindness you have shown me, I would like to  
invite you to come with mum, dad, Ron, and I on our vacation this  
year. Before you protest about not wanting to intrude on us, or some  
other rubbish like that, I think you should know that mum and dad said  
we can each invite two friends to come with us, and I immediately knew  
it was you and Luna. I think she'll be coming, but I'm not sure yet.  
You should owl her and ask. Also, in case you're wary about spending  
all summer with just us, Ron's bringing Harry and Hermione (Who I bet  
will come, despite protests that she just wants to spend the summer  
with her family), so you don't have to hang out with a couple girls a  
year younger than you the whole summer. Of course, I could go off  
with Harry, Ron and Hermione, giving you and Luna some alone time...  
Either way, ask your Gran and get back to me as soon as possible to  
know if you can go or not.  
Your Friend,  
Ginny Weasley  
  
Dear Harry,  
Sorry this is so messy. I had to use my left hand to write this  
as my right hand's been busy since we last saw each other. I read  
that (or something like it) in a greeting card at a store mum and I  
were at earlier. It was really cool, the picture on the front was  
charmed to reflect the person sending the card. Of course, it was a  
kind of provocative picture, so mum would have killed me if I had  
bought it. Anyway, the reason I'm writing this letter, aside from  
saying how much I miss you, is to say we're going to America this  
summer, and you're invited. I can't wait to see you again. We'll  
probably be able to ditch everyone a couple of times in order to do  
more personal activities. Don't worry about them noticing, though, I  
think mum and dad plan on leaving us on our own for most of the trip,  
and Ron has some serious Hermione issues he has to work out. After  
you left, they snogged! I am not kidding you! Right there, in front of  
everybody, for, like, 5 minutes straight! Of course, this other guy  
stepped in and Hermione left with him. I have no idea what that was  
all about, but Ron didn't look too mad about it. In fact he was kind  
of in a daze. So I don't think they'll notice if we sneak off on our  
own, plus Neville and Luna, who I invited (this is so awesome to have  
Ron invite you, but I get to enjoy you more, AND be able to bring my  
best friends) like each other, and neither of them would say anything  
to Ron about us. I can't wait to see you again!  
Love,  
Ginny  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I know you want to spend this summer with your family, but you  
HAVE to come with us to America this summer! (Mum and dad are taking  
Ron, me, and two friends each- he thought of you before Harry) You are  
the only person who knows about Harry and me. You have to distract  
Ron (and cover for us). Please? From what I saw at the train station  
earlier, you can do a really good job of making him oblivious to the  
rest of the world. What was up with that? Last I heard, you were  
still denying you had any feelings for my idiot of a brother (which we  
both know is a lie) and then you snog him for five minutes at the  
train station. Then you left with some other guy. Who was that? I  
KNOW you don't have a boyfriend in London. Right? You don't, do you?  
Then, I'd have to hurt you for: a) not telling me, and b) not telling  
Ron, then snogging him senseless when you know he likes you. If he  
is, though, you have really good taste; he was cute! Don't go saying  
anything to Harry though- he'd take it the wrong way if I said some  
other guy was hot. Anyway, back to America: you have to come. It  
will be so much fun! We're going around the whole country-- well, most  
of it, there really isn't enough time in 2 months to tour the whole  
country. You'll finally be able to go to America! Plus, you'd have  
Ron fawning all over you, and plus, I NEED YOU THERE!!!!  
Your very desperate friend,  
Ginny Weasley  
P.S. That looked like it was one heck of a kiss. You are going to  
share all the details when we see each other, right?  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry if these next letters sound weird. I am not a guy and have no guy friends who actually write letter, even the guys from camp which I have to talk to them about... Anyway, I have no knowledge of what guys write like when it's not for an assignment, so don't hate me, I warned you.)  
  
Harry,  
You're coming to America this summer with us. I don't care what  
you have to say to do it, but just make sure you do. I mean, you'll  
be an adult this summer, and they can't tell you what to do anymore,  
right? Well, like I said, mum, dad, Ginny and me are going to America  
this summer, and they said we can each invite two friends, but I don't  
know if I should invite Hermione. It might get too weird between us.  
Look, I know you've been telling me to ask her out, and I haven't, but  
today at the station after you left, we kissed. Really kissed, I  
mean, not just the peck we both always get at the beginning of the  
summer. I don't know what to do, I mean, I really like her, but I  
don't know if she likes me back. I mean, yeah, we kissed, but it was  
sorta my fault. I mean, I was trying to lean down so she could reach  
better cuz I'm so much taller, but I guess I'm not so much taller than  
her after all. I mean, she, well, never mind. But you have to come  
with us. If she comes, I'm going to take it as a sign and ask her out  
like you've been bugging me to, and if she doesn't, then I'd rather  
hang out with you than with Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Did you know  
those three were friends? She's been hanging out with them right  
there, under our noses, and we didn't even know about it! That just  
makes me wonder what else she's been hiding from us. I'm going to  
watch her more closely from now on, to find out. You know, I think  
she has a boyfriend she never told me about. Can you imagine that?  
Why would she hide that from me? Of course, when I find out who it is,  
I'm going to have to kill him for sneaking around with my baby sister.  
You'll help me, right? Anyway, back to America, we're going; you're  
going, and Hermione's going to reject me, if she even decides to come.  
But if she does agree to go out with me, can you hang out with Ginny?  
She and Hermione have gotten closer, and I don't want her to feel left  
out, plus you can get closer to her, and find out if she has a secret  
boyfriend for me.  
Thanks mate,  
Ron  
  
Hermione,  
Mum, dad, Ginny and me are going to America this summer and  
Iwaswonderingifyouwantedtocomewithus. It's going to be really cool,  
and plus, you'd get to spend the summer with me. All of us, I mean.  
I think we need to talk about some stuff, and I'd rather not on the  
train with all those other people who could be listening in. We need  
to go somewhere private to talk, and I really don't think that's  
possible at school with everyone. I already said that, didn't I?  
Well, my point is that I know you really want to spend the summer with  
your family, but I really need you here this summer. Plus, I'll let  
you take me to at least one museum every 2 weeks if you do. And  
there's loads of museums in America, I bet, so it'd be a great  
opportunity to get me learn. Plus, Ginny misses you. She really  
can't wait to talk to you again. And, you know, I do too, so please,  
please, please come. Tell your parents that you'll spend Christmas  
with them, and Easter, and next summer, and they'll let you cuz they  
know how important your friends are to you, so it'd be okay. I miss  
you, Mione. Please come with us. It won't be the same without you.  
Yours,  
Ron  
Just as Ron was finishing up his letter to Hermione (A/N: I only showed you the finished product, not all the crap he came up with before finally settling on that. It was horrible. Made me want to cry.), Ginny came bounding up the stairs. She flopped down on his bed, a bunch of parchment in her hand.  
"Good, you didn't send Pig off yet. Can he deliver my letters, too?" she asked after regulating her breath from her sprint up the stairs.  
"Why can't you send Errol?" he questioned, not really caring, just trying to get his mind off of Hermione.  
"Ron, he's OLD. All of that traveling would wear him out, at least. It could kill him. Besides, two of my letters are to Harry and Hermione, too." That sure got his attention.  
"What? Why are you writing to Hermione? There's no reason, I've already told her all about the trip in my letter. There's no need for you to do that too. She doesn't need two identical letters. There's no point in doing that." His face was really red when he finished talking, but Ginny couldn't tell whether it was from a lack of oxygen or embarrassment.  
"Oh, for Pete's sake, Ron! I'm not telling about your undying love for the girl! She's my friend too, and I thought I could persuade her to come using different tactics than you. Plus if both of us show excitement about her coming, she's more likely to agree to come. Though, just for the record," she said, smirking, "I am not excited for the same reasons about her coming, nor is my excitement as visible as yours." Ginny laughed and ran down the stairs before Ron could make good on his threat: "GINNY, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
"KIDS, DINNER'S READY. COME DOWN NOW." Molly's voice commanded just as Ron caught up with Ginny right outside her door. She breathed a sigh of relief as they headed downstairs.  
**********DINNER**********  
"So, did you write letters to your friends yet?" Arthur asked his children to break the silence that was so unusual. He couldn't stand having his only kids left at home shooting daggers and smirking at each other (guess who's who).  
"Yeah," Ginny said, "but Ron won't let me use Pig to deliver them, even though he knows Errol isn't that reliable anymore."  
"Gin, I never said that, you only assumed that cuz you made fun of me and assumed I'm as mean as you. It just so happens that I will let you use Pig." Pausing to think, he decided to add, "as long as I can read your letters."  
"WHAT??? No way! There's private stuff in there. Will you be satisfied with me swearing that there's nothing in there about you?"  
"N-" he started, but seeing his parents' faces he changed his mind. "Yeah, I guess so. But what's so private you can't tell your favorite brother?" he asked, adopting a puppy- dog face.  
"Uh, everything. But, "she said, hiding her hands beneath the table, "I swear there's nothing about you other than that you're inviting Harry and Hermione. Can Pig deliver my letters now?"  
"Yeah, I guess so."  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So what did you think? Is everyone incredibly out of  
  
character? Do you care? Should I even bother writing/posting the rest of the  
  
story? There's a little button right there you can click on to let me  
  
know. Also, if anyone is willing to beta- read this for my complete and utter lack of British phrases & stuff like that, I would greatly appreciate it. Also, I want to know if Nate should come. I originally didn't think of bringing him, but somebody said I should, so should he come to America, stay out of the fic from now on and only be mentioned in passing, or should he stay in London, but still have a role? 


End file.
